Known methods and systems for processing oils, such as edible oil, possess one or more inefficiencies that add costs and/or fail to maximize oil output. Typical inefficiencies of known methods and systems for processing oil include, but are not limited to, (i) one or more production bottlenecks within the process, (ii) frequent filter changes during a given oil process cycle, and (iii) inefficient use of filtration aids/absorbents, such as Perlite, diatomaceous earth, cellulose, clay, within the process.
There is a need in the art for more efficient and effective methods for cost-effectively processing fatty materials, such as oils, fats, and similar fatty materials including edible oils.